


D stands for Dork

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks AU, M/M, fighting over a toy, first meet cute, single dads, when the kids are more mature than their parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A cliche first meet in which Magnus and Alec are single parents and meet in the toy shop under very hostile circumstances - fight over an expensive toy and of course the store only has one of them... What will they do?





	D stands for Dork

“Hurry, Papa, hurry,” cheered Max, tugging on his father’s hand as he was trying to get Magnus to walk faster. It was Max’s birthday that day and they were in the toy store, Magnus giving Maxie the possibility to pick whatever toy he wanted, only under the condition that it wasn’t too expensive. But, Maxie was a good boy and he knew how to pick toys wisely, so Magnus was happily walking behind his son, who was now literally bouncing up and down, trying to find the perfect toy. Ah, there were so many possibilities as he was looking around and he really didn’t know where to start. The toy store was massive, it was huge, which made Magnus worry that they would never end up leaving it and he then sighed, but reminded that this was Maxie’s big day. So, that was how people felt when he dragged them shopping with him - hmm, that gave him new perspectives and he then just grinned and followed Max around the store.

“Can I really pick whatever I want?” asked Max, who still couldn’t believe that his Papa would allow him such a thing and the man only nodded, Max’s eyes shining. He really couldn’t help but to spoil the little boy - ever since his divorce with Camille, Max had been feeling down. Not because he missed mommy, but because he could see in how much pain Magnus as he was fighting to get custody over him. In the end, he managed to do just that, but it costed him a lot. Magnus had been through a lot and even though Max was only five, he could tell that his Papa was tired a lot lately. That was why he decided to go easy on him a lot of the times. Instead of throwing a tantrum, he managed to control himself like a big and a good boy and he then giggled happily, Magnus smiling as he watched his son explore the store.

“Of course, it’s your big day: you’re five and therefore we must celebrate it properly,” said Magnus and Max happily clapped. “I even took the day off from work and you’re free as well, so that we can have a proper celebration,” announced Magnus and Max was the happiest boy ever. Just the fact that he’d get to spend the whole day with his father was enough of a gift to him if he was being honest. Magnus worked hard now that he was a single parent and Maxie would be a lot of the times with Magnus’ friends - Catarina or Ragnor, who would babysit him and they were great! Maxie loved both of them, but still… Papa was Papa after all and he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ leg when Magnus said that and the man started giggling, but he also couldn’t hide his excitement. He was happy to spend the whole day with his precious son as well and he happily sighed, biting into his lip. 

So, they walked around the store for a few more minutes until Max found  _ the _ toy that he wanted. It was a remote controlled car and he had been wanting one for months and months now. All of his friends at preschool had one and he wished he had a car just like that as well. Max didn’t really of it too much as he just ran up to the toy and he quickly grabbed it… right at the same time that another boy reached for it as well and they were both holding onto the toy and Magnus went closer to his son and then smiled, sighing happily and then he rubbed his palms together. It looked like another boy was interested in the same toy, but Magnus was sure that he would be able to talk it out with his parents, so he put on a little smile and walked over to Max, who was now not letting of the car and the other boy wasn’t backing off as well. The boy was a few years older than Max and had curly, brown hair, brown eyes and was scowling in a very grown up way.

“Papa, tell him that I saw the car first,” whined Max and then pouted - he really, really wanted that car. “I saw it first,” he then insisted, but tried to remain calm and kind. Magnus had always taught him to be kind to others and not be too greedy, but it was his special day and he… really saw the toy frist! Magnus chuckled and then leaned down towards the boys, looking around and he saw the boy’s father stepping closer to them as well. Magnus eyed him up and down - oh, that was one tall man and he then cleared his throat, turning on his charms. 

“Don’t worry, Blueberry, I’ll talk to the boy’s father, I’m sure we’ll be able to talk it out,” said Magnus and ruffled Max’s hair, who happily nodded, but then glared again at the other boy, who kept tugging on the other end of the car and was whining as well. Magnus smiled kindly and then clasped his hands together as he stepped to the boy’s father and then he was about to open his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted.

“Daddy, tell him that this is my car,” whined the older boy and then stomped with his feet, looking over at his father, Alec Lightwood, who was now over there as well and saw the commotion. “I saw it first, he came in and tried to steal it from me!” said Rafael and then glared at Max again, who shook his head - he was a liar! He didn’t steal anything - stealing would mean taking the toy and not paying for it. He was old enough to know that he wasn’t a thief and that stealing was bad!

“I didn’t, I didn’t steal it,” said Max and then tried to pull the car away from him. “You’re a liar,” said Max and then lifted his head up. “My Papa told me that liars and cheaters and mean, bad people,” said Max and Magnus felt awkward - he might had told that to Max when he was referring to Camille, yes. He didn’t mean to, it sort of just slipped. Well, he wasn’t really wrong, but still… “You’re a bad person and I’ll tell the police that you lied,” said Max and tugged on the toy harder, Rafael not giving up either.

“I am not a liar,” whined the older boy and Alec chuckled, stepping closer to his son.

“Now, now, Rafe, let’s calm down,” said Alec and then rubbed his palms together and he then cleared this throat, biting into his lower lip. “I must apologise, my boy is crazy about cars,” said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck. “He sees one and goes crazy,” joked Alec and then Magnus laughed along - ah, yes, boys. “I’ll go ask the manager for the second car, I’m pretty sure that they must have more in stock,” said Alec happily and Magnus nodded. However, the store didn’t have any more of those exact cars - there were other remote controlled cars, but that was the only one in that store and that was when the fight had gotten a lot more serious, because not only that Max and Rafael were stubborn, but so were their fathers. 

“Dad, it’s my car!”

“Papa! Tell him that it’s my special today. I’m turning five!” whined Max and Rafael glared at him.

“It’s my birthday too, I’m seven. I’m older, so I deserve it,” decided Rafael and his face was red from anger. Magnus sighed and then stepped closer to Alec, wanting to work out this like adults. He wasn’t going home without that car - it was going to be Maxie’s. But, Alec also wasn’t going home without that car, so there was the problem. Magnus chewed on his lower lip and dragged Alec to the side and then gave him a kind smile. Alec smiled back, trying to convince Magnus that the car was rightfully Rafael’s.

“Look,” said Magnus and took in a deep breath. “It’s my son’s birthday today and I told him that he could get whatever he wanted,” said Magnus and then shrugged. “It’s my only day off and I really don’t want to be spending it travelling around the city for the same car, so can you please talk to your son? I’m sure he’d like another toy, there’s plenty around,” said Magnus with a calm voice and expected a reasonable response back, but Alec was as stubborn as his son. 

“Maybe you’ve missed my son telling that it’s his birthday as well?” asked Alec with a much pretended kindness and Magnus was already annoyed. “It’s obvious that Rafael saw the toy first, so...” said Alec and then sighed. “I’m a single father, so it’s quite stressful. I try to make my boy as happy as possible, but I struggle so-”

“I’m a single father as well, so I understand you, sir, very much,” said Magnus, cutting Alec off and he then crossed his arms on top of his chest and then started tapping with his foot impatiently against the floor. “My son had been wishing for this toy for months,” said Magnus and then tried to remain calm. “So,” he said. “I think we’ll be taking it with us.”

“Oh, no you won’t,” said Alec and grabbed Magnus’ wrist before he could leave. “Rafael had had it tough, so-”

“I’m divorced, so I know what hard time feels like,” interrupted Magnus and Alec grumbled.

“My sweet boy had been through so much,” said Alec. “And this car is totally his. So, please move and just-”

“ _ My _ boy is a genius,” said Magnus out loud and then nodded. “He’s in the top of his class, he is very smart and-”

“Rafael is smarter-”

“Max-”

“Oh, no, not again,” whined Rafael by the side and then smacked himself across the forehead and let go of the toy, shaking his head. “Ugh, my dad is so embarrassing at times,” whined Rafael and Max blinked a few times and released the toy as well, looking towards their bickering dads, trying to prove whose son was better and Max felt embarrassed as well, his cheeks red. “Does your dad do this a lot too?” asked Rafael and Max nodded.

  
  


“Sometimes Papa is really unstoppable and won’t stop praising me in front of other people,” said Max and sighed. “It’s weird,” he then said and shrugged. He knew that Magnus cared for him and all of that, but sometimes, Max felt a bit… embarrassed and he didn’t know why, because he knew that he loved his father. Still. “My dad is very extra.”

“Mine as well,” said Rafael and Max smiled shyly. Rafael looked at the car and sighed. “Suddenly I don’t want this car anymore, you can have it,” said Rafael happily and Max looked at their father, who were still arguing and he pressed his lips together and stepped away. He didn’t want the toy anymore either.

“Eh,” said Max and Rafael giggled.

“Oh, oh, oh!” said Rafael happily. “My name is Rafael and yours?” asked the older boy and extended out his hand.

“Max,” said the younger boy shyly and shook his hand. “This is going to last for some time,” said Max and pointed to his Papa. “My Papa doesn’t have a turn off switch.”

“Yeah, neither has mine,” said Rafael and giggled. “Oh, while we wait, do you want check out the Lego section? I’ve seen some fun stuff before!” said Rafael and Max perked up.

“Really? I love Lego blocks!”

“Me too, come,” said Rafael, took Max’s hand and dragged him to the Lego blocks. Max smiled - maybe Rafael wasn't’ so bad after all. And while the two boys decided to walk away from their embarrassing fathers, Magnus and Alec didn't even notice that the boys walked away - they were still in a very heated discussion about who was taking the toy home and still weren't any closer to solving their problem. Magnus was hissing and Alec was scowling - they were like a cat and a dog fighting over literally nothing, yet they made a big deal out of it. The kids walked away in a very mature way, while the two adults were fighting like a bunch of five year olds, not letting it go at all.

"Just because you're tall, shiny and have gorgeous eyes doesn't mean that you get to take home the car," argued Alec and Magnus felt… Flattered yet offended? Magnus didn't really have the time to think about what Alec said because he was still in the process of trying to win the car for his boy and he crossed his arms on top of his chest and then grumbled, narrowing his eyes and he scowled.

"Oh yeah?" asked Magnus and then looked into Alec's eyes. Oh, they were quite pretty as well now that he had a closer look and he flushed a little bit. "Oh, so you think that you deserve to get the car?!" asked Magnus and extended out his arms. "Being hot isn't going to help you this time," said Magnus and wasn't really aware that they've gotten from fighting to aggressively flirting with each other. Yep, aggressive flirting was a thing - they just made it a thing and just weren't aware of it. Yet.

"Shut up, you are way hotter," snapped Alec back. "I mean you're literally a supermodel, so shut up," said Alec and then narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat - wait, what did he just say?! And did the hot dad call him hot as well?! What the hell was even going on? Alec was slowly coming back to his senses and he didn't like it one bit. He bit his lip and he didn't like how his heart was racing out of control and he rubbed his palms together, but Magnus still wasn't done. Oh. No!

"I'm gonna climb you like a tree and-" started Magnus and then finally reminded himself where the hell he was.  _ They were in the kids store  _ and he felt his cheeks redeeming and then puffed his cheeks, looking around. Thank the angels that there weren't any kids around and he then looked up at Alec, who was also as red as a tomato. Alec had so many questions and he didn't know how to act now. Should he just leave?! But the other was interested in him, right?! And Alec was very much interested in him as well so he didn't really want to walk away, because it would be such a shame. Though he was beyond embarrassed and he then shuddered - now what?! It looked like Magnus was in the same kind of a situation and he laughed nervously when their eyes met and then quickly looked down and went back to studying his shoes which seemed like the most interesting thing at the moment. Magnus was about to say something - an apology, but then Alec finally noticed that the boys were missing and he felt panic settling in.

"Where are the boys?" asked Alec and Magnus' eyes widened as well and he looked around the place and the boys were  _ gone.  _ They weren't there anymore and the car toy was still there and he then swallowed thickly. Okay, what the hell?! Magnus felt getting dizzy all of the sudden and he felt his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach because… Max was gone and he felt… responsible and- Alec looked as freaked out as he did and all of the petty fighting was long forgotten and Magnus grabbed Alec's shoulders.

"We-we gotta find them," muttered Magnus and Alec frantically nodded. Ugh, this was all his fault - he could easily have taken Rafael to another store or just get him a different toy, but his stubborn side got the best of him and now he was paying the price for it, feeling horrible. Magnus looked on the verge of tears even if they were just in a toy store. "Maxie, where are you?" askes Magnus and swallowed thickly and started walking around the store, followed by Alec.

"Rafael, where did you go?"

"Boys, please say something! Oh, I hope nothing happened to them," said Magnus and then looked at Alec, who was now biting his nails.

The thought that the boys might have wandered off to another toy display didn't even seem to enter their thought processes. They were too worried to even think about that as they were panicking around the store then, while Max and Rafael were peacefully sitting on the floor and chatting away about Legos. Both of them had picked a box for each other and Max was completely in awe because he found the entire police station! Rafael settled for the firefighters and was happily chatting away.

"Oh, wow, I can't wait to build this," said Max as he was looking at the box and Rafael smiled and nodded.

"Yes and this one has a police dog in it as well," said Rafael as he already owned that police station and Max's eyes lit up and he then smiled. The boys soon heard their fathers calling for them and they started laughing at unison, Max giggling and Rafael was shaking his head - it took Alec much longer than he first thought and he then snorted. "Seems like they've finally calmed down," commented Rafael and Max laughed again and then stood up and sighed. Ah it was such a pity that they would have to say goodbye to each other soon and he then bit his lip.

"Papa, we're here," said Max and Alec and Magnus both started running like crazy across the store and Magnus picked Max up and gave him a tight hug, while Alec was on his knees, ruffling his son's hair and pinching his cheeks, both of them laughing with relief. "Papa, put me down!!!"

"My baby!"

"I'm not a baby, Papa!"

"Raf! I thought I lost you!"

"Oh, my God dad, not in front of my friend!" shrieked Rafael and quickly stepped back and started straightening his clothes and hair, huffing under his breath and Alec started laughing, but nodded. Yes, yes he was a big boy now, Alec had heard it all before and he just clasped his hands together.

"Yes, yes, you're a big boy."

"I am!" said Rafael and then sighed. "Dad, did you and that Uncle finally stop bickering like you were in preschool?" asked Rafael out loud and Alec started laughing and Magnus shuddered - he shall not be known as an uncle. That applied to _ old _ strangers not him. He was young and fresh!

"The name's Magnus, little man," said Magnus and Rafael waved to him. Alec on the other hand smiled dopey.  _ Magnus, his name was Magnus _ . Oh, his name was dreamy and Alec cleared his throat and stood up again. Max was now back on the floor and went to Rafael. Magnus smiled because it looked like while he and Alec were fighting like children, the actual children were more mature than them. That… Said a lot. "I guess we went a bit overboard, huh… um… What's your name again?"

Alec froze - that was the question! What was the question and he cleared his throat. "I'm," said Alec and then forgot his name again when he looked into Magnus' eyes again and he stammered. "I think I'm-"

"Alec, his name is Alec Lightwood," said Rafael who couldn't handle seeing his dad like  _ that.  _ A complete mess around a handsome man. It wasn't the first time it happened but it was the first time that he saw the sparkles flying. Yes, Rafael was young but he was able to see when his dad liked someone and he grinned. Oh and it looked like he was needing help. "And my dad is  _ single. _ " Alec choked and looked at his son in disbelief.

"Rafael!!!"

"What? He clearly likes you back. So you know, go get-"

"Stop," whined Alec and groaned. "Can you-"

"Well he's not wrong," said Magnus quickly and Alec's jaw dropped. "So, Alec, huh?" asked Magnus and Alec was looking down again. Max was very confused as he didn't understand what was going on.

"Excuse my son, he's got _ wild _ imagination, don't you Rafe?!" hissed Alec and Rafael simply shrugged it off. "I'm sorry, I-"

"His phone number is," said Rafael and simply recited Alec's phone number out loud and Alec was horrified, Magnus only laughing - they had an adorable father son relationship. Magnus made sure to remember the phone number by heart in one go - it was a special one after all so he didn't have many difficulties with that. He was going to make sure to call Alec! 

"Wild one, huh?" asked Magnus and was silently laughing as Max and Rafael ran around the corner, their giggles heard all around the store.  _ Oh yeah!  _ "Though I'll make sure to call you… if you'd like."

"For real?"

"Duh," said Magnus and winked. So Alec gave his number to Magnus as well and as they were walking to the cash register they boys had a marvelous idea - they decided to get the remote controlled car after all, the Legos soon forgotten again. They were going to share the toy because as Rafael explained to little Maxie - they were going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future and the car was a good excuse for the boys to be together - which meant that Magnus and Alec would be soon spending more and more time together. And the boys were beyond excited!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading^^  
Leave a comment if u liked it ❤❤


End file.
